Jarlos Alphabet
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: This is a Jarlos alphabet story! It could...if you wanted...make more sexy chapters then not. Read and Review! Please don't hate...and...by the way...I did this because Jarlos needs to have some credit. So, lets see how everyone likes this...and I hope I'll hear something. I take requests...so let me know what you want! James&Carlos (A little bit Kendall&Logan) Rated M for later.
1. Attractive

**_A/N: So, I decided to make a Jarlos alphabet! Man I love Jarlos! I know, that sounded a little creepy. Anyway, A is for Attractive as the first chapter. James, for once, thinks Carlos is attractive instead of himself. Read on and see how it goes! I take respected critism, but if you write anything super bad about me...then I'll just delete you right away. So, unless you want to be deleted...don't hate! And, by the way, you'll get a little twist of events when it comes to R and S! You'll see what I mean! ;)_**

* * *

_A is for Attractive_

James was sitting outside at the Palm Woods Pool, getting a tan. Everyone at the Palm Woods who were currently at the pool were staring.

Even two out of James' three friends, (who were currently dating), Kendall and Logan, were staring. _Perfect. _James loved an audience.

James heard a small squeak over to his left, and he turned his head. He saw his Latino best friend, Carlos, standing there, blushing wildly.

James knew what Carlos felt for him...because he felt the same exact thing for Carlos...even though Carlos didn't know it yet.

James gave Carlos a slight wave, then a wink. That got Carlos blushing even harder. Then, James just pat the lounge chair next to him.

As if it wasn't obvious, he wanted Carlos to join him. This was the usual time they spent together when no feelings were there, anyway.

Pretty much everyone James knows knows that he likes...no, _loves_, Carlos. Everyone, that is, except the particular man in question.

Mrs. Knight knew, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia knew, Kendall and Logan both knew, James' mother knew, Katie knew, heck, even Gustavo and Kelly knew at this point!

Jett knew too, sadly. He kept threatening James that he was going to spill his secret. And where would that leave James? Not really anywhere.

I mean, sure, he had Mrs. Knight, his mother, the Garcias, Kendall, Logan, Katie, Kelly, and Gustavo. But what about everyone else? What about everyone at the Palm Woods? What about Carlos?

James looked over again and noticed that Carlos hadn't moved from his spot. That kind of made James feel...more or less...pathetic.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to James, Carlos walked over and perched timidly on the lounge chair next to him.

James looked around to make sure no one was watching. Then, he smirked at Carlos. Hey, he said he couldn't tell anyone, that didn't mean he couldn't flirt with the Latino in public, did it?

Carlos smiled a small smile and just...moved. He moved all the way over so that his body was pretty much on top of James'. Not that James cared that much.

Secretly, Carlos knew that James liked him...and felt the same. He just didn't know when, if ever, he should tell him.

James looked away, and when he looked back at Carlos, Carlos smiled and gave him then come here motion with his finger.

James moved closer, and Carlos gave him a quick peck on the cheek. As soon as Carlos pulled away, James beamed.

Carlos blushed again...and that made James smile. Carlos looked around, then went toward James' ear.

"I love you, do you love me?" Carlos whispered in James' ear. James beamed again, nodded and smiled back at Carlos.

From across the pool, Kendall and Logan saw them and gave the two a big, bright smile and two thumbs up each.

"So, what should we do now?" James asked, a small smile on his face as he watched the small Latino in his eyesight.

"I think we should go let Mrs. Knight and Katie know...considering...everything." Carlos said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I guess we should...but...they'll respect the fact that we're together, right?" James asked, his hazel eyes wide.

"James...of course they will. They accepted Kendall and Logan...and...I didn't notice that you were insecure." Carlos said.

"Its just that...I've never told anyone this...but...well, you know how my Dad left me and my parents?" James asked.

"Yeah...I knew that your Dad left...but...you never told me why." Carlos said, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"Carlos...he left...he left because I was a disgrace to him. I'm bi...as you now know...and...he didn't like that." James said.

"James...I'm sure that's not true. Anyone...especially me, as you now know...would be lucky to have you in their life." Carlos said, taking James' hand and squeezing it.

"Carlos...remember when we first came here? And I started crying and told you it was just a change to the warm weather?" James asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked, giving James' hand a reassuring squeeze. James took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts.

"That wasn't true. I was crying because I left my Mom. She had no other family there. I thought I'd never see her again."  
James explained, shaking his head at what an idiot Carlos must think he was for not telling him sooner.

"James, everything will be ok. I promise." Carlos said, a small smile on his face.

"How do you know everything will be ok?" James asked, raising an eyebrow at his new lover.

"I have different theories. I love you, and I will always protect you...always." Carlos said, giving James a quick peck on the lips.

"Do you really love me...or are you just saying that?" James asked, tilting his head at his lover.

"Of course I love you...you never have to regret that...ever." Carlos said, taking James' hand once again.

"Thanks. And...if anyone ever says anything to you to make you upset...just let me know and I'll take care of it, ok?" James said, kissing Carlos' cheek and then wrapping an arm around his shoulders.


	2. Bandages

_**A/N: So, this chapter is B...which stands for bandages. James thinks that Carlos doesn't love him...and so he cuts himself. Carlos finds him, and then grabs the bandages. Then, while looking for the bandages...the cupboard falls on Carlos' head. So, we'll see how this goes! :D**_

* * *

_B is for Bandages_

James was looking in the bathroom mirror, a razor in his hands. He didn't know why he was doing this.

James was perfectly happy being with Carlos, its just...he didn't even know what to think anymore.

James dragged the razor across his wrist. Damn. That felt _SO_ good. Blood trickled down his wrist, and James flinched.

He didn't like the look of blood...and he hated the smell of it even more. James thought about Carlos.

James flinched once again when he thought about Carlos...his lover. The one who gave his life meaning.

Everything had seemed lost on James...and then Carlos made every doubt that he had...disappear.

If Carlos found out about this...James didn't even want to picture the look on his face when he saw James with a razor in his hand and blood trickling down his wrist.

James closed his eyes, setting the razor down. He heard it drop into the sink...but he didn't even care.

James couldn't help but think how awful he would feel if Carlos saw him in this position. To punish himself, James gripped the cut on his wrist.

James squeezed it hard...making him almost cry out in pain. James slapped a palm to his mouth.

He didn't want anyone to understand what was going on right now. James heard the door of 2J open and closed softly.

That made James wince once again...not because of the pain...or because of his lover. It was the fright of being seen.

He didn't want anyone...especially not Mrs. Knight or Katie...to see him like this.

Mrs. Knight would definitely be disappointed in him if...and when...she saw him standing there with cuts on his arm.

Katie...even though she doesn't want to admit it...she would be the most freaked out of any of them.

Besides Carlos, that is. He would probably be the most disappointed in James ofo all if he ended up finding out.

"James? James, where are you?" A very familiar voice to James called throughout the apartment.

James could hear footsteps coming toward the bathroom, and he tried to find somewhere to hide.

When he realized there was no where to hide, James quickly rinsed the razor, put it away, and rinsed off his arm.

Carlos came into the room and wrapped his arms around James' waist. James gave him a soft smile through the mirror.

"Hey, Jamie. I missed you." Carlos said, his arms wrapped tightly around James' waist, as if he wouldn't let go...ever.

James gave a weak chuckle. "I missed you too, Carlos." He said, an even weaker smile on his perfect lips.

"Jamie...are you feeling alright?" Carlos asked, finally letting James go so he could look at his face through the mirror.

"I'm fine, Carlos. Nothing's going to happen to me." James said, a small, innocent smile on his face.

"James...are you sure? I can't help but worry about you." Carlos said, batting his eyes cutely at his boyfriend.

"Baby...I'm fine. I promise...if something was wrong...I would tell you immediately, alright?" James said.

"James...I should...but...I don't really believe you." Carlos said, raising a skeptical eyebrow at his tall, tan boyfriend.

"Carlos...come here." James said, forgetting about his scars. He held out his arms to his boyfriend.

Carlos gave James a tight hug...and then he noticed a small scar peeking out from his t-shirt.

"I knew it!" Carlos exclaimed, carefully...despite his excitement...pulled up the sleeve on James' t-shirt triumphantly.

"Carlos, this isn't what it looks like, I swear!" James exclaimed defensively, holding up his hands in a wait-a sec gesture.

"James...if this isn't what it looked like...then why did you lie to me about this?" Carlos asked, a small, skeptical smile on his face.

"I didn't want you to feel disappointed in me." James admitted quietly. "What?" Carlos asked, taking James' hand.

"I said I didn't want you to feel disappointed in me!" James exclaimed angrily. Carlos took a few steps back.

"Carlos...I didn't mean it like that." James said, holding out his hand to his boyfriend.

Carlos gave James a small, timid smile and took his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

As soon as Carlos took his hand, James couldn't help but smile. Carlos wrapped an arm around James...and they smiled at each other.

"Here. How about I help you get this blood off and bandage you up?" Carlos said, turning on the water.

He put James' arm under it...and he winced. "Shh...its ok." Carlos soothed.

"Now, where did Mrs. Knight put th enewly bought bandages?" Carlos asked himself, standing on tiptoes to reach the cabinet.

As soon as Carlos opened th ecabinet, it fell on his head...and he emitted a tiny yelp of surprise.

James tried to hide his smile after the last item had fallen to the ground.

"I guess Mr. Bitters is going to have to add that to our tab." Carlos said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Carlos got the bandages and peroxide and quickly wrapped up James' arm with a smile.

James had a small smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend lovingly and carefully clean his wounds.

"So, why exactly did you cut yourself?" Carlos asked finally.

"I just couldn't believe that someone like you could be interested in a mistake like me." James said sheepishly.

Carlos gave James' cheek a quick peck, which made the tall brunette's face grow cherry red.

Carlos chuckled, and James rubbed his newly bandaged arm against his neck sheepishly.


	3. Condoms

_C is for Condoms_

James didn't know why, but, he had a feeling that he and Carlos would be having sex sometime soon.

Protected sex, of course...also when no one was around. He didn't want Carlos to be embarrassed about it.

James secretly knew that Carlos had never had sex before. James, secretly, had never really had sex, either.

"James, what are you looking at?" Logan inquired. That was when James realized: he was staring at absolutely nothing.

"Do you know where Carlos is?" James asked, tilting his head at the small brown-haired man before him.

"He said something about going down to the pool. All I know is that Kendall went with him." Logan said, not looking up from his book.

"Oh." James said softly, his head bowed a little bit. Logan smiled, shaking his head.

"You don't seriously miss Carlos already when he just left two minutes ago, do you?" Logan asked.

"Of course I do! Logan, he's my first real love. I've never loved anyone like I love Carlos." James said.

"Of course he's your first real love. I mean, you've had one-night stands before with a couple of girls." Logan said, smiling slightly.

James smiled and then beamed when someone called his name from below 2J. Logan stood up, walking over to the window.

"Um...James...you might want to see who's the one that's talking to you." Logan said, laughing slightly.

James came over to the window and looked down at the Palm Woods pool below.

Carlos stood out among the rest. One because he's a Latino...and two because he was shouting at James and waving.

"Hey, James!" Carlos exclaimed, laughing and waving up at the tan boy. James couldn't help but laugh at Carlos' actions.

"Logan! Remember what we're doing tonight?" Kendall called from next to Carlos. Logan blushed and nodded.

"So, you guys are leaving the apartment tonight?" James asked Logan, pulling his head back into the window.

"Yup. We sure are. And I can't wait to spend my time with my lovable boyfriend." Logan said, smiling slightly.

"Of course you can't. You're you." James said, rolling his bright hazel eyes.

"By the way, since we're all going to be gone...Mrs. K, Katie, Kendall, and me...if you guys decide to...do it...can you at least use condoms?" Logan asked, tilting his head.

"Of course! Since its techically both of our first times...I don't want anything to happen to him. And, besides, both of us could possibly get pregnant...and...again, this is our first time...I don't want it to be ruined because one of us is pregnant." James said.

All of a sudden, James, not really paying attention, felt a sudden weight on his back.

James laughed when he realized who it was. "Carlos, do me a favor and get off of me!" James exclaimed, laughing.

James grabbed Carlos around the waist and threw him onto the couch. James jumped on him and tickled him.

Carlos laughed. "That's not fair, Jamie! You're bigger than me!" Carlos exclaimed, in-between cackles.

Kendall came into the room after that. He raised an eyebrow at the couple on the couch, and wrapped his arms around Logan.

James finally sat up after getting off of Carlos, and, with a smile, Carlos jumped onto James' lap and gave him a huge smile.

James couldn't help but laugh at how silly his Latino-of-a boyfriend was being.

James, still laughing, stood up and walked over to Logan. Kendall, upon gaining a look from his boyfriend, walked over to Carlos.

"Where did you put it?" James whispered in Logan's ear. "I put it on top of your desk. Under the new song lyrics." Logan whispered back, with a wink.

Logan gave him another look, and Kendall winked. "You ready to go, Logie?" Kendall asked, walking over and wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Sure. See you guys later." Logan said, trying to reach for his coat off of the coat rack. Kendall smiled, grabbed it, and threw it at him.

It landed on Logan's face, and everyone else laughed. Logan rolled his eyes after he took the coat off of his face.

Kendall and Logan alked out the door, and, after they were gone, James and Carlos shared a look.

"So, Carlos, what do you want to do?" James asked, raising his eyebrows until they disappeared under his hairline.

Carlos smiled at his boyfriend, motioning to him to come closer. James smiled, leaning toward his boyfriend.

"There is one thing that we could do." Carlos whispered, resting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders.

James couldn't help but smile at what his boyfriend was getting at. They started kissing...and then it turned passionate.

James kissed and bit Carlos' neck, and they both jumped up and headed to their shared bedroom.

As soon as they got there, they both stripped of their clothing. "Give me a second." James said to Carlos, standing up.

He went to his desk and shuffled through the music, and then found the condom. He got himself ready, and smiled reassuringly at Carlos.

Carlos' eyes widened slightly in fear. "Its alright, Carlos. You know I won't hurt you." James said, a small smile on his face.

"I know. I trust you...its just that...I'm kind of...scared." Carlos said, his voice quavering a tiny bit.

James stretched Carlos...never taking his eyes off of the small Latino's face. He had promised himself...and Carlos...that if Carlos wanted him to stop...then he would.

James slowly slid into Carlos a few minutes later. Carlos squeezed his eyes shut...and then started moaning in pleasure.

When Carlos looked at James...James decided he was going to go even faster. That made Carlos scream.

_Its a good thing no one else is here._ James thought to himself, plunging into Carlos again.

James pulled out after both of them had come down from their highs...and, as soon as they laid down...fell asleep.


	4. Desire

James laid down on the pillow in his bedroom. Carlos sat just a few inches away from him, studying him.

"Why are you staring at me?" James asked, his eyes closed. Carlos couldn't help but give a weak laugh.

"Because you're irresistable." Carlos replied back, giving James' nose a quick kiss.

That caused James to smile and hold out his arms to the small Latino.

Carlos quickly climbed into his boyfriend's arms...smiling when he felt James' grip noticeably tighten.

"I can see your not enjoying this at all." Carlos teased, a small smile on his face.

"Maybe I am...just a little." James replied, opening his eyes slightly. Carlos smiled when he saw James' eyes.

Carlos thought that James' eyes were beautiful. Just the right shade to go along with his bright brown ones.

"Jamie?" Carlos asked suddenly, bolting upright. James pouted slightly...and then smiled.

"What's up, baby?" He asked, sitting up so he was right next to...once...again...his boyfriend.

"Do you love me?" Carlos asked. To James...his voice sounded distant and far away.

"Of course I love you, baby! I will always love you!" James exclaimed, holding out his arms.

Carlos snuggled up to James...sighing contentedly. "Why did you ask that?" James whispered.

"Because sometimes I don't think that you love me. That you'd prefer a girl to me." Carlos replied.

"Carlos, that's ridiculous! I love you and only you! All of the girls here know that we're gay." James said.

"I know...but...I mean, you could have any girl...or guy...you wanted...why settle for me?" Carlos asked.

"Do you really want to know why I chose you out of everyone else here?" James asked, with a sigh.

"Yes! I just said that!" Carlos exclaimed, a small pout forming on his face.

"The reason why I chose you is because you get me more than anyone else gets me." James said, smiling softly.

"Really?" Carlos asked, with tears in his eyes. James gave him a soft smile and nodded.

"Yes." James breathed. Carlos visibly relaxed...and that made James feel little better.

He still had something to clear up with Carlos, though.

"So, you know why I chose you..." He started. He had Carlos' full attention. "...why did you choose me?" James asked.

"That's a question I can actually answer." Carlos said, smiling brightly. James, amused, waited for his boyfriend's answer.

"I chose you because...one...your my best friend...and two...you know how to handle me when I need you to." Carlos answered, a small, innocent smile on his face.

"Are you sure that's the only reason why you chose me? I thought you wouldn't like me." James said, smiling softly.

"Are you kidding? James, I'm crazy for you! You make me have a feeling I've never gotten with any girl before." Carlos said, practically jumping his boyfriend.

"Really?" James asked. He was so not believing Carlos at the moment. "Of course." Carlos replied.

He threw himself into James' lap and kissed him until James couldn't think about anything else besides his Carlos.

"Jeez, Carlos." James breathed, his mind still spinning. Carlos couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's reaction.

Usually James was the dominant one in the relationship...but...apparently...that was all about to change.

"You want to know what else I love about you, Carlitos?" James asked, using the nickname he'd used since they were seven-years-old.

"What else is there, Jamie?" Carlos asked, practically bouncing in James' lap.

"Well...there's the fact that...no matter how upset I am...you can always make me smile." James said timidly.

Carlos' grin told him there was nothing to be afraid of. "I know that you're good in bed." James said, lowering his voice to a whisper.

Carlos gasped...then blushed. That gave James all the confidence he needed.

"And...you give me a certain _desire _that I love to feel every. Single. Day." James said, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Carlos' neck.

"Oh...Jamie. You know what? You make me feel like...even though I know I can't sing...you make me feel like anything is possible." Carlos said, taking his Jamie's hand and squeezing it.

James' grin got impossibly wider. "Also...I love the fact that you make me feel like I'm the only person in your world." Carlos said, wrapping his arms around James' shoulders.

"Well...that's probably a good thing, right?" James joked, a small smile on his face. "It is a good thing." Carlos said, nodding his head.

"Well, than...why don't you and I lay back down and cuddle?" James suggested, slowly laying down.

"Alright, you talked me into it." Carlos said jokingly, laying down in his boyfriend's lap, his head resting against James' chest.

"By the way, you are the only person in my world." James said, tapping his finger against Carlos' lips.

"There's another part of your body that you can use against my lips, baby. You know that, right?" Carlos asked, smiling slightly.

"Fine, then. Maybe I will." James said, giving Carlos a long, passionate kiss on the mouth. Carlos wrapped his arms around James' waist.

James' waist was pretty much the only part of his body that Carlos could actually reach at this point.

James all of a sudden jumped on Carlos and peppered him with kisses. That made Carlos giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh *kiss* god *kiss*. I love you *kiss* so *kiss* much." James said, pulling Carlos impossibly closer.

"Jamie..." Carlos giggled, tilting his head and smiling even wider. "Carlos...I really do love you." James said, smiling softly.

"I really do love you. I love you more than you'll ever know." Carlos said, tilting his head at the taller man in front of him.

"I know you love me, Carlitos. I love you even more, though." James said, his whitened smile even whiter than usual.


	5. Ectasy

_E is for Ectasy_

Carlos was sitting in the bed that he shared with his boyfriend, James.

James was fast asleep beside the Latino. Not that Carlos was watching him or anything.

That would probably be creepy if he did admit that he watched his boyfriend, even though they were together.

James' eyes snapped open all of a sudden, and Carlos jumped.

"I so got you!" James exclaimed, tickling Carlos' ribs. Carlos couldn't help but giggle.

"Jamie...can you hold me?" Carlos asked, a small, innocent smile on his tan face.

"Come here, baby." James said, holding his arms out to his boyfriend. Carlos gladly ran into his arms and smiled.

"You are too adorable for me to even pretend to ignore." James told his boyfriend, taking his hand and squeezing it.

Carlos smiled at him and nuzzled his face in the crook of his boyfriend's long neck.

James sat up and tilted his head slightly, taking his hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

Carlos jumped up and down while smiling widely at his boyfriend. James couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend.

Carlos tilted his head, allowed a small, wide smile spread over his face and then allowed James to grab him around the waist.

James kissed his mouth roughly, and Carlos pushed him away. "James...stop it." Carlos squealed.

"Why do you want me to stop suddenly? Usually you love it when I treat you like this." James said, tilting his head.

"You know that I do, Jamie. Its just that I'd rather have us be wrapped up in each other's arms." Carlos said, smiling.

"Well, that can be arranged." James said, wrapping his arms around Carlos and smiled even wider.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Carlos asked, a small smile on his face.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to." James assured his boyfriend, taking his hand and smiled.

All of a sudden, Carlos grabbed his hand and then smiled even wider. Carlos and James' mouths collided.

James immediately knew what Carlos was referring to. "Carlos, are you sure about this?" James asked, pulling away.

He grabbed Carlos by the shoulders, tilting his head and smiling even wider then he ever has before.

Carlos took his hand and gave James a reassuring smile. "This is what I want...I promise." Carlos said, smiling slightly.

"Are you positive? Carlos, I want you to be as comfortable as possible." James said, taking Carlos' hand and squeezing it.

"I know you do, Jamie. And that's what I love about you. You wouldn't care if you didn't get laid. You only care about me." Carlos said, wrapping his arms around his chest in contentment.

Before James could do anything else...Carlos grabbed him and smashed their lips together.

"Oh...Carlos!" James moaned, smiling when he felt his boyfriend's tongue being thrust into his mouth.

Normally Carlos wouldn't take charge like this...James oouldn't really let him...but...James thought it was hot.

"You *moan* are *moan* so *moan* hot *MOAN*!" James exclaimed, moaning in-between.

"Jamie...stop talking, ok?" Carlos asked, tilting his head and smashing their lips togheter once again.

Carlos jumped on top of James, biting his neck until James was practically begging for him to fuck him senseless.

They both grabbed each other around the shoulders and plunged headfirst onto the bed.

"Wow. I love the fact that you're trying to be in charge. Its so hot!" James said, his breathing all of a sudden labored.

"Well...that's a compliment coming from you." Carlos said shyly. "It is a compliment." James said, giving Carlos a smile.

"You ready?" Carlos asked. He put two of his fingers in James' hole, smiling at James' quick breath intake.

Since he couldn't speak, James just nodded his head in aggreanment. Without thinking, Carlos slammed into James.

James started moaning even more than he already was before that.

Carlos couldn't help but smile down at his boyfriend. (He would have to get used to that.)

James hit his head off of the back of the bed in ecstasy. "Damnit, Carlos!" James exclaimed, grabbing the back of his head.

When they were done...Carlos sat beside James...smiling even wider than he ever had.

James' eyes were fluttering. Carlos couldn't help but snuggle up to his boyfriend.

James wrapped his arms around Carlos...which made Carlos smile even wider.

"Jamie...I love you so much." Carlos whispered to his lover, who wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

"I love you, too, Carlos. Now let me go to sleep before I smack you upside the head." James mumbled, tilting his head.

"Alright, alright." Carlos mumbled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

(That was technically the only part Carlos could touch without James snapping at him or something like that.)

Carlos all of a sudden got a mouthful of pillow feathers. "What was that for?" The Latino demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting slightly.

"That's because you're annoying but cute at the same time." James said, a small, sheepish grin on his tan face.

"But, I..." Carlos started, when he got another pillow in his face. James couldn't help but smile.

James hit him with another pillow, which made Carlos spit out the feathers.

"Where did you get all of those pillows?" Carlos demanded his boyfriend, tilting his head slightly.

"I'm me, baby. I have to have a lot of pillows." James said, chuckling at Carlos.

"That is true. You are you...which is the exact reason that I love you." Carlos said, taking James' hand and wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's toned shoulders.

"Carlos...you are so amazing...you have no idea." James said, taking Carlos' hand, and then kissing Carlos' cheek.

Carlos brought a hand up to the cheek that James had kissed...rubbing his hand against it...while a faint blush coated his cheek.


	6. Furious

_F is for Furious_

Carlos was standing outside apartment 2J, wondering where his boyfriend, James Diamond, was at that moment.

"Where is he?" Carlos whispered to himself. James was supposed to be there a half an hour ago.

_What if he's...No, he couldn't be...NO! James couldn't...he would't be cheating on me...would he?_ Carlos thought to himself bitterly.

James all of a sudden came running up to the small Latino. "Hey!" James exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Carlos' shoulder.

"Hey." Carlos said softly. _You jerk! _Carlos thought in his head, giving James a tight-lipped smile.

"Baby, what's wrong?" James asked, pouting slightly at Carlos. "What? Oh, nothing." Carlos said, turning away from James.

"C'mon, something's definitely wrong." James pleaded with his boyfriend, following him when he walked through the door of 2J.

"Well...what girl were you with, huh?" Carlos snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. James took a quick intake of breath.

"Carlos...I wasn't with any girl, I swear! I love you!" James exclaimed, reaching forward to take Carlos' hand.

"No, you know what? Just stop...I really don't want to hear any of your lame excuses!" Carlos snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Its not an excuse! This is true...every word!" James exclaimed, his voice cracking a little.

"You are lying to me!" Carlos exclaimed, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"W-what?" James asked. He didn't like it when his boyfriend cried...ever. "Your voice cracked!" Carlos exclaimed.

"So what if my voice cracked?" James asked, a small smile on his face. Carlos was full-out sobbing by this point.

"I've known you for a long time, James. When your voice cracks, it means your lying." Carlos said, his voice somehow softer than when he was screaming at James.

"Baby, come here...come here." James said, holding out his arms to the Latino.

"No! I don't want to be anywhere near you!" Carlos exclaimed, screaming and squirming under James' grasp.

"Carlos...you know you do." James said. He couldn't help but pout down at his boyfriend.

"Maybe I do..." Carlos trailed off, running into James' arms and burying his face in James' chest.

"Of course you do." James said, his grip going tighter around his Latino-of-a-boyfriend's waist.

"...but I still hate you." Carlos finished, his voice soft and a small, apologetic smile on his face.

"I know you do, babe." James said softly, squeezing Carlos', to him, perfectly round hips.

Carlos started sobbing again. "Hey, hey..." James said, his voice soft as he looked into Carlos' bright brown eyes.

"I don't hate you, Jamie. I don't. I promise." Carlos sobbed, making his shirt soaked with his tears.

"I know you don't, baby. You were just upset. And you have every right to be." James said, whispering the last part to himself.

"What?" Carlos asked, looking up at his lover. "What?" James repeated, wiping away a stray tear from Carlos' cheek.

"You know what you said!" Carlos said, exasperatingly. "Yeah...so...?" James asked, tilting his head.

"Why do I have every right to be mad at you? If you weren't cheating on me?" Carlos asked softly.

He was trying not to lose control of his emotions again...he already was the "girl" in his and James' relationship.

"Baby, its just that...well...there was a certain reason why I was late." James said, a small smile on his face.

"Well...why exactly were you late Jamie Diamond?" Carlos asked, an amused smile on his face.

James stepped closer to his boyfriend. "I need to show you..instead of tell you." He whispered.

Carlos smiled when James leaned in. Their lips brushed against each other...and Carlos couldn't help but smile when James pulled away.

"So, that was why you were late?" Carlos asked, breathlessly. James smiled softly and shook his head, grabbing Carlos' hand and pulling him over to the window.

"Look right over there...at the Palm Woods Park." James whispered, kissing Carlos' cheek.

Carlos did, and James spoke quietly into his cell phone so Carlos wouldn't hear him.

"Katie...turn on the lights...Carlos is looking at the Palm Woods Park right now!" James whispered urgently.

"Ok, ok, calm down, pretty boy." Katie grumbled. All of a sudden, the lights clicked on.

Carlos' eyes brightened...and James couldn't help but smile when he saw Carlos' eyes widen.

"James...its beautiful." Carlos said softly, turning to look at his boyfriend.

"That's the point, babe...I wanted it to be special for you." James said, giving his boyfriend's cheek a peck.

"Jamie...why did you go to all of this trouble for me?" Carlos asked, his eyes glistening with tears once agian.

"Baby...it was no trouble, I swear. I _wanted _to do this for you. You're special to me." James said, smiling slightly.

"Jamie...I...I'm s-sorry I o-overreacted." Carlos said, his voice quavering with new emotions once again.

"Baby...I already told you...you didn't overreact. I love you...I swear." James pleaded, his voice thick.

Carlos grabbed James and smashed their lips together in a needy kiss, leaving the both of them breathless.

"Why did you do that?" James panted out, smiling slightly.

"Because you wouldn't stop talking." Carlos said softly, a small grin on his face.

"Oh, I wouldn't stop talking, huh?" James teased, coming closer to Carlos.

"Yeah!" Carlos exclaimed. "Yeah?" James asked, coming over and tickling Carlos' ribs.

"Jamie...stop it! Stop doing that to me!" Carlos exclaimed, laughing until he couldn't breathe again.

"OK, okay. I'll stop doing that to you." James said, a small, innocent smile on his face.

"Don't act so innocent, Jamie. We both know your not..." Carlos trailed off, a small smile on his tan face.

They shared another kiss, a silent pact that, no matter how hard they fought, they would never let it effect them again.


End file.
